Battleonia
The continent of Battleonia lies on the east of the great sea, north of Egarin Ocean. The town of Battleon is situated there. It is also - currently - the main setting of AE games. It is home to many races ranging from Human to horned alien. Geography The continent is shaped like a dragon head and contain numeous landscapes and terrains such as tropical, desert, snow plains and grasslands. Regions Kingdom of Greenguard See also: Kingdom of Greenguard Ruled by the benevolent King Alteon, the kingdom of Greenguard stretch all the way across the continent with many exotic locations. Oddly enough, there are various other "kingdoms" inside Greenguard yet Alteon let this slide for as of yet unknown reason(s). Greenguard Greenguard is the heart of the kingdom and the Human race in many ways. The capitol of the kingdom, Swordhaven is located here along with the ruler of the fairy court, rulers of all fairy. Recently, the region has also become The Rose's seat of power with conflict against the fairies rising. Oaklore The region of Oaklore is a vast forestland, it is here that the fabled Pactagonal Knight made their home at Oaklore Keep. Being the closest to the action-filled town of Falconreach, Oaklore is one of their greatest allies in the years to come. The regions also hold various other races such as Gorillaphant, VurrMan and even the Sneevils kingdom. Maguswood Maguswood is the home of many magic and wildlife, making it one of the best places for new Adventurer to gain gold and experience. While the forest itself are usually very peaceful, the nearby town/city of Falconreach is definitely not. A large garrison of Rose has recently moved here to end magic in the region which put them at odds with the people of Falconreach. Elemental Foothills The Foothills is a mountainous area that has an affinity with the elements making it the home of many elemental tribes and creatures. Beside limited interactions with the town of Lymcrest in Maguswood, no other human settlement is found here beside for mages. Xan's fortress and what's left of Warlic's tent is locate here. The Sandsea One of the newest addition to the kingdom, the Sandsea was ruled by the tyrant Sek-Duat XV until he was overthrown by The Rose and the rebels. While not officially part of Greenguard, it is under the kingdom's protection. The Sandsea's two largest towns are Duat - the Human capital of the region - and Atrea - the city of the Atealan which is under siege by the Rose. Doomwood Probably the most hostile "territory" of the kingdom, Doomwood is the home to various undead, necromancers, dark arts and so on. The two remaining towns in Doomwood are Moonridge and Amityvale. The region is being contested between the Vampire, led by Safiria, the Werewolf, led by Lord Frydae XIII, and the Human (backed by The Rose and the DragonLord Order - though it is unknown if the latter is still active). Braughlmurk Formerly the stronghold of the Paladin Order, it was engulf in a great war between the Paladins and the Necromancers poisoning the lands and waters of the region. Currently, nature is slowly returning to the lost land and the order is slowly - but steady - reclaiming their former home. Fairglade Fairglade is the most mysterious of the regions - being left largely unexplored. It is a beautiful land abundant with magic with forests, glades and mirror clear lakes at every corner. It is the home of the Priestess Elysia and a large population of dragons. Deadlands Once the battleground between the undead led by an unknown Doomknight, the Guardian, and the Elementals when the elements were thrown out of balance for the first time. The war left the region a desolate wasteland with mosnter roaming at every corner, though recently humans and other races has begun repopulated the region. Major towns in the Deadlands are Battleon and Willowshire along with the nearby Aika Village. Sho'nuff Island Sho'nuff is an island near the Deadlands. It is here that the Ninja and Pirate fought an endless war with each other for control of the island and domination over the other faction. It is home to a large population of monkeys which both side captured and trained to fight the other. The ninjas control the north of the island in Shadow of the Wind Village and the pirates ruled the south from Osprey Cove. Trivia *Despite being very well known amongs the populace/forumers, it didn't receive an official name until Tomix comfirmed it in a tweet Category:Continents